


Wilt Thou Exchange - Cover Art

by mific



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Community: podbang, Digital Art, F/M, Podfic Cover Art, girl!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time Steve meets Toni is about a week after he wakes up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilt Thou Exchange - Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wilt Thou Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/372390) by [twentysomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysomething/pseuds/twentysomething). 



> Cover art for a Steve Rogers/Toni Stark podfic by Exmanhater, of Twentysomething's very enjoyable story. I'm really looking forward to listening. Blended digital art made for Podbang 2013 and my first Avengers work. Just can't resist that genderbending.

 

The podbang post with download links is [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2181034.html)


End file.
